Leon's strength
by DeathOfLove12
Summary: Leon and Ashley encounter Saddler again. Will Leon be forced to kill Ashley? Canhe control the plaga? find out! Leon/Ashley oneshot! Rated T... just in case.


Leon's strength 

Leon and Ashley burst through the chipped iron double doors, and their eyes revealed a long corridor leading to a small staircase with railings up to a platform stretched to the left and right. An iron statue of the cult group's insignia was standing behind a small desk half covered by a figure in a baggy purple cloak with yellow designs.

_Saddler…_ Leon thought as a pang of realization hit him in the gut sending a shiver of the coldness of butterflies throughout his body.

"I can _feel _them…growing, ever so strongly inside you…" Saddler replied, his voice ice cold, as a slight snicker escaped from behind his voice.

"SADDLER!" Leon shouted as he started to run toward him. Ashley just watched in pure shock and fear, as Saddler whipped up a lazy hand, and halted Leon in his spot. Leon painfully gripped his chest as the side of his heart whipped backward in agony, and hoarsely screamed. With Saddler's hand still pointed up, a low chuckle escaped his lips as he listened to Leon's grunts, and struggles for control. But it was no use; the Grip of Iron had him right where he wanted him.

"Perhaps, you can resist…but, you cannot disobey." Saddler answered Leon's pain, with a slight smug spread on his face.

Leon tried to get back up with one hand, the other gripping his lower abdomen, but it was no use, he stumbled back down. Saddler suddenly had an idea, as his eyes flicked from Leon's hunched form, to Ashley as she ran to Leon's side for aid. "Leon!" She screamed as she tried to calm his quivering body with one hand at his back, and the other resting at his bent forearm, still clutching his stomach. Leon writhed in pain again the opposite direction, his head pointing away from her, so she wouldn't be frightened by his blue eyes now replaced with a sickly blood red color, hidden under his hair.

"I have an idea, even the 'strong' Mr. Kennedy can't resist to perform." Saddler grimaced. Leon's head was still pointed down, but tried to lift it to see Saddler, but with a flick of Saddler's wrist, he was forced back down.

As if Saddler talked in his mind, Leon instantly knew what he had in mind through the plaga in his chest. "You sick bastard." Leon made out hoarsely and quaking with fear. Ashley shot her head upward, to glare at Saddler angrily, but a hint of fear could be noticed. Saddler gave her a smug grin in return. She grabbed the gun from Leon's side thigh holster, but Saddler didn't notice. She slowly got to her feet with the gun behind her back, and soon whipped it forward toward Saddler. Leon thrashed in pain again and screamed. Ashley ignored it as she noticed Saddler's smile getting bigger as his plan was coming together. Leon stood behind Ashley, glaring at Saddler; he had no control of what was to happen.

The scope of Ashley's gun was pointed directly at Saddler, but soon it was at Leon, as he appeared in front of her the second she blinked.

Before Ashley could even gasp, Leon had her by her throat, and was dragging her by her neck so low, her heels squeaked against the metal as she kicked, and clawed at Leon's fingers pressed into her airways. Leon walked stiffly, and held Ashley with ease as he dragged her. He slammed her into the wall on the right of the door they entered. She squirmed, and gasped to break free of Leon's strong grip. Though she could still see, she thought she could see Leon fighting, as he briefly closed his eyes to fight the plaga's demands.

_Feel her fear. Make her obey you…_ Saddler's voice echoed off the walls of his brain. "Shut up…" Leon quietly and hoarsely said.

Leon was forced to slide out his knife of his upper chest holster. He let go of her throat, as she gasped, heaving breaths, about to double over. But Leon's forearm pressed against her chest, and poised the knife at her throat. Ashley's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the silver glistening tip of Leon's knife, smiling back at her. It was about to graze her throat as she pulled her neck back. "Leon…don't" But her pleas were no use, Leon couldn't do anything to stop it. "Ashley, I'm…sorry." Ashley's breath quickened, as she shut her eyes tight, waiting for death to come. But nothing happened except Leon's scream as he had control, and his arms stiffened. He thrashed the knife backward, and it plunged into Saddler's arm, and he fell unconscious from shock. Leon collapsed himself, but Ashley was in too much disbelief to notice, but soon did and fell to his side. He was panting heavily, with one arm on his chest rising and falling, and the other laid outward.

Ashley gently placed her hand on Leon's, and pushed her hair back behind her ear to look at him. His eyes were closed, but opened as soon as the gentle touch of her fingertips were felt on his hand. "Hey, you okay?" Ashley said giving him an innocent smile. Leon was still slightly panting, but good enough to respond. "Yeah, I hope." He glared into her eyes, and she glared back.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, I-" Leon started, but Ashley leaned in. he was totally unprepared for what she did next.

Her lips met his softly, and their plush pink lips played with each other. Leon stared at her closed eyes in shock, but decided to accept, and closed his eyes, and kissed her back, and wearily held her waist with the hand laid out, and Ashley's hand stayed on his chest, and the other rested at his cheek. Leon figured this would happen, but not after he tried to kill her. They parted, but still so close, gazing into each other eyes. Ashley stared at his back to normal icy blue ones, like a werewolf, and Leon stared at her warm, amber ones, like a beautiful amber fossil. "It's okay." She finally said, her hair curtaining them with shadows.

Ashley started to get up, a little too early for Leon's liking, but got up with her anyway. Leon took out his handgun, and Ashley took her usual stance behind him, and his fingers entwined with hers. A warm, pleasurable tingle spread throughout their bodies, and they headed up the stairs, and through the door on the side.

Leon looked back at her, and shot her a wink. Ashley only blushed and nervousness ran through her, and smiled to herself as she looked down. Leon chuckled, and looked back forward. They loved each other, and would never hide it again.

_End_

_Disclaimer: _Sorry if you don't like it :P this is my best one yet… yea I no I suck :D well review if you liked, I felt there should be something else that happened here, instead of Ashley just getting kidnapped. No I'm not a big fan of Leon/Ashley, I'm a Leon/Ada cuz they made out peoples! Leon/Ada story coming' soon! Thanks for readin', man.


End file.
